The Most Randomest Transformers Story Ever Made
by Coffee Targaryen
Summary: don't take this serious because it is meant to be funny and hilarious xD so enjoy the story, if you want more please do Review it with what you would like in the next chapter if you want to
1. Chapter 1

The Most Ridiculous TF Story

le every autobot was at the hangar talking about how there weird days had been on the planet earth, one autobot complained that a drunk human got sick on his seats while pretending to be a taxi which was sideswipe because you know he was also drunk on high grade energon

"Fragging human scumbags can suck ma spikey dick mate!" he yelled before he just flailed his arms everywhere until they fell off, every autobot stopped talking and looked at him like he'd grown a billion helms before they shrugged

"that looks fun" ironhide spoke roughly before he also flailed his arms, which resulted in his cannons also falling off

ratchet just facepalmed and strutted away "IM NOT FIXING THAT!" he yelled before he disappeared into his perfect medical bay where he could just screw around with his tools and make stuff, or fix stuff

optimus prime just watched before he began to laugh robotically and accidently slipped on a transformer sized banana peel, causing a mini-earthquake

all the humans then started screaming in the base nearby, all of them fleeing in fear of an earthquake even though they were soldiers "CODE RED EARTHQUAKE INBOUND!" the alarms spoke out calmly

meanwhile Galloway was on top of the hangar roof, tied up in metal ropes, Mirage stood behind with a gun pointed at his head "JUMP OFF BITCH!" Mirage yelled before he pushed Galloway off, a minute later you could just hear a splat from when Galloway hit the ground turned into a red jelly on the floor, which then prowl then ran over

prowl then transformed and muttered to himself insanely at the fact he had human blood and poo on him before he vented and flailed his arms to the point of them falling off as well

Lockdown was currently stood watching on a hill before he began to twerk on the hill, before he accidently farted causing a parachute to fall out and take him away off the hall "FRAG ME BRUH!" he yelled being dragged away cause of the parachute  
-

Meanwhile with the Decepticons:

Megatron was currently sat on his dirty corpsy throne on cybertron, picking his nose with his talon before Starscream flew down and crashed at his feet "MASTER MASTER LOCKDOWN HAS FAILED!" starscream screeched before megatron flicked a bugger at him and vented "STARSCREAM YOU FAILED ME YET AGAIN!, NOW WHO WILL FEED MY HATCHLINGS ENERGON!?"

starscream just stood up and wiped the bugger off before he flailed his arms and his legs then fell off, becoming a flailing Dorrito

megatron just facepalmed and stood up, his legs breaking from being sat down too long "FRAG ME MATE" megatron yelled before an alarm went off, Shockwave running in also flailing his arms

"MEGATRON WE HAVE TO FLEEEEEE, CYBERTRONS ABOUT TO EXPLODE BECAUSE OF OUR FRAGGING BOOGY DANCING MACHINE!" Shockwave screamed before shutting down

5 minutes later cybertron grew a dick and smashed itself making it explode, killing everyone on the planet from all the penises raining down on it now

/this is just a random thing I wanted to put out there cause I thought it would be Hilarious XDDDD/

/I don't own anything at all so XDDD apart from the story XDD/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the most ridiculous TF Story:

after the apocalyptic penises events happened the surviving bots just stood up armless and with massive gaping holes everywhere from where they had been penetrated hard

Optimus just growled having lost a leg "DAMN THIS INFERNAL DILDO THING RAIN!" he shouted angrily, before being hit with a spanner from ratchet "shut up optimus we have bigger issues on our hands, the cons are mobilizing there most devasting weapon of all weapons created in this endless abyss of human sex toys"

Optimus just looked at the horizon and nodded "fine, everyone lets move!"}

-

Decepticons:

"Megatron! Your spike has gone!" the flailing dorito shouted before his arms fell off

Megatron just sat up before he grunted "shut up….i have seen the internet of 2016 and I have a plan…I SHALL BE KNOWN AS OFFENDERTRON NOW!" he shouted before some metal boobs appeared on his chest "OH MY PRIMUS WAT—"

Shockwave just poked the boob "it appears you have suddenly grown-" Offendertron slapped him away before blasting him

Offendertron just grinned "I HAVE A PLAN TO DEFEAT THE BOTS….I SHALL USE WHAT THE HUMANS CALL PERIOD JUICES AS BULLETS TO FREAK THEM INTO SUBMISSION…STARSCREAM PREPARE YOUR PORT!"

"NUUUUU MEG—OFFENDERTRON DON'T—AHHHHH" the dorito died

"welp" Offendertron shrugged "I see a dead dorito….eh ill eat it later"

/I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PURE RANDOMNESS XD/


End file.
